


fingers crossed

by waterlouu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, This is really cute, but its happy i promise, dean/cas - Freeform, i guess, it mentions suicide at one point so, its itty bitty, its really small, shower, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlouu/pseuds/waterlouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that one time cas tried to brush his teeth but then kinda messed up</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>fluffy shower scene featuring dean's (pitchy) singing and awkward cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	fingers crossed

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so beware there are countless mistakes im sorry
> 
> if you even glance at the title i will love you forever ok

"We all came out to Montreux

On the Lake Geneva shoreline

To make records with a mobile

We didn't have much time" Dean belted out, digging the shampoo into his hair. Yet another crappy motel shower in Iowa? Idaho? Dean had lost track.They were looking into a possible haunting, with Sam doing the research. As usual.

"Hello Dean. I need" Cas said, frightening Dean half to death.

"WHAT THE HELL CAS? YOU DON'T FUCKING DO THAT! I WILL KILL EVERYTHING YOU LOVE DAMMIT!" Dean grabbed a towel and covered himself, then stuck his head out.

"I was only trying to brush my teeth. And suicide is not something to joke about, Dean." Cas stammered.

_Wait a minute_ Dean thought as he processed what Cas said.

"You love me then?" Dean asked. 

"I-uh-yes I do, Dean."

"Kind of a 'more than friends' deal?" He knew it was kid stuff, but Dean crossed his fingers anyway.

"Yes. I'm sorry if this makes things awkward between us, that's why I didn't say anything..." Cas rambled.

"Well, are you gonna join me or what?"

 


End file.
